nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kwal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the User:PatatjeOorlog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 06:08, October 30, 2009 Account block This account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :En wie heeft hier misdaden gepleegd? Ik kom vandaag toevalling op een andere wikia en zie dat ik hier berichten heb. Ik was al maanden afwezig en waarom krijg ik dan een ban?? Ik heb er geen last van (gehad) maar ik vind het wel een vreemde zaak..... Gebruiker:Kwal 18:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Een aantal mensen "zouden" zich hebben misdragen. Als gevolg hiervan werd onze koning paranoia en blokkeerde massa's "verdachte" mensen, waaronder jouw dus. Wat in mijn beleving onterecht is, maar ik dacht laat maar, want je was toch niet actief. Kun je inmiddels al weer bijdragen leveren? Dr. Magnus 20:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ik kan hier bewerken, maar ben toch inactief dus bloks hier maken me niet uit. Ik ben ook inactief op wikistad, maar kwam daar voor de lol weer even en zag dat ik hier berichten had en dat was net 1 dag nadat de blokkade afliep volgensmij. 20:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Paranoia, Mr Magnus? Was your usage of multipe accounts also "paranoia"? 19:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The blocking of numerous people who were no sockpuppets, Your Majesty, wás paranoia. You had no proof whatsoever, need I remember the only proof you got was presented to you by a certain individual on a golden platter, so to speak? Dr. Magnus 21:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot sockpuppet Wasn't this a sockpuppet of pierlot's?? 16:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :You are probalby confusing this user with someone else Pierlot McCrooke 17:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. There was a similar case on wikistad if I can remember... Dr. Magnus 21:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ben geen sokpop van dat verschrikkelijk vervelende irritante figuur Pierlot! Wie is op die rare gedachte gekomen? Ik heb zelfs een keer op een wikia een blok voor hem aangevraagd. Gebruiker:Kwal 20:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Ik begrijp je irritatie en je woede. Ik zou zelf ook furieus zijn met zo'n persoon te worden vergeleken, maar feit blijft dat mensen kennelijk denken dat je hem bent, om één of andere vreemde reden. Misschien kun je naar de wikia staff mailen (de algemene, Sannse of Uberfuzzy) en vragen om een IP-check en een blokkade voor Pierlot. De check zal uitwijzen dat je onschuldig bent en de block, welnu, die heeft 'ie gewoon verdient, dat weet je zelf ook wel! Geef de moed niet op, ik kan eventueel je verhaal bevestigen bij de staff per mail. Dr. Magnus 09:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Succes! Dr. Magnus 09:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ik heb geen e-mail adres ingesteld en wil dat ook liever niet doen. 13:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Als je niet wilt dat je e-mail adres bekent wordt kun je speciaal voor internet sites waarvan je lid bent een nieuw e-mail adres aanmaken. Heb ik ook, gewoon bij hotmail, makkelijk zat. In vijf minuten kun je er ééntje aanmaken als je wilt. Dr. Magnus 14:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Dat is een idee, Gmail lijkt me goed genoeg. Maar zolang ik zelf nog geen blok heb is dat allemaal nog niet nodig. Gebruiker:Kwal 14:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC)